


Prisoner

by lifewatery



Category: Herobrine - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Dream, Gore, Minecraft, OC, Prison, Running Away, blood waring, dream - Freeform, liquid, prisoner, white eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewatery/pseuds/lifewatery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prisoner who tries to run away from him...</p><p> </p><p>//Based on a dream i had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

I was still here,in my prison. 

Yeah, i am one of _his_ prisoners.Herobrine's. There is other ones too but i didn't see any of them before. I am in a diferent prison. I don't know why i am in a different place. Maybe they didn't see the other one's too. 

Well,i am not alone at all. There was two peoples who look after me. My prison inside of another room. Yes, i am generally stay in my prison but they sometimes let me get out of it and stay in the other room. 

One of them is Kathy. Her hair is black and her eyes are turquoise. The other one is David. He has blonde hair and green eyes. Sometimes i call him Dave. They were very good peoples. 

Now you ask ,if they are good peoples why they serve to _him_? Let me explain you. _He_ can control they. Generally no one wants to serve _him_ ,but when _he_ threats your family or controls you, you don't have much choices. Dave told me that and i trust him.

That is not the main topic now.

I heard a door opening noise. I walked to my prison's iron door and tried to look other room. But i couldn't reached the little place which made for look. 

I heard a click and the iron door opened. I walked little back. When i saw David's face i relaxed.  
"Hey! Are you alright? You look like paniced." David said. I said" Yes,i am alright now..." He smiled and pointed at me "Come out,don't worry. _He_ is not here."I walked to other room. There was a sofa, a table and two chairs. 

I sat one of the chairs. David took something and gaved to me. It's a baked potato. I look at him and ate it. I was really hungry. When i finished i looked at David. He shook his head, "Sorry, there is only one. _He_ said to we, won't give you any food. Well,i just broke _his_ one rule."He smiled and i smiled too. 

After some minutes i asked him "What happened? Where is Kathy,i didn't see her about two or three weeks. And why _he_ wanted to do something like this?" He looked at me and he answered"I don't know why he said that. And i didn't know what happened to Kathy,but maybe she is look after another person. And nothing much happened. Only some new peoples came here." I asked " How much peoples in prison like me? Didn't the prisons end?"Then i understand the answer. Dave looked at my face."I think you understood..." I shook my head. _He_ kills the other peoples. We stay quiet.

"One day _he_ will kill me too... " i sobbed. Dave came near to me and hugged me."Shh... That won't be happen if we can escape..." I looked Dave."Wait!What? How can we escape? _He_ is watching,isn't _he_?" Dave grinned. " Well _he_ is not here just for now. Let's try it."  
"But if _he_ came?"  
" _He_ will come but _he_ just gone."  
"But if-"

Dave grab me from my shoulder and "There is no but's or if's! I gave you a change which i never had! So we are going ,at least you are not gonna stay here anymore..."

I was shocked and nodded. He grab my hand and walked. He looked outside just for precaution. He said there can be mobs. He pointed at me. 

This is the first time i walk out of the second room. Well,there is not much things outside. We are in a long corridor. He started to walk and i followed him. There is some rooms but i think they are not prisons because their doors are generally wooden. He stopped me when we came a crossroad. He looked around and pointed to me walk. We turned right. 

After some minutes i am very happy about he is here and helping me. Because this place looks like a maze. He stopped me again when we reached another crossroad.I think we nearly pass 5 crossroads. He looked at me and smiled."We are too lucky, there isn't any mobs around in this day. And we are close to exit." I was too excited.

David start to walk again and i followed him but then something happened. I heard something and everywhere turns a bit darker. After that Dave looked like paniced. He grabbed my hand and started to run. I didn't understand what happened first but then i understand. 

_He_ found out that we trying to escape. I stared to run too. But then Dave fall to ground. I didn't know what happened to him. He looks like fight to a invisible force. I was shocked. I saw his eyes. His eyes become white for second but they they look like normal again. He pointed the way and he said "Run!" I tried to say something too. "But-" This time he shouted at me angrily."RUN!" 

I started to cry but i remembered and understand. He knows what will happen. He said it before.  
'So we are going , at least you are not gonna stay here anymore... ' 

I was shocked i looked at him one more time. He is still fighting. He looked at me and whispered"Please... Just go..."

I looked at his face and started to run the way he pointed. I runned and runned. I saw a iron door. It must be exit! I runned to it. But something happened and i throwen to wall powerfully. I felt it. I felt the pain. It is too much. I fall and opened my eyes. I saw _him. His_ white eyes looking at me angrily. I tried to make a sound but only a groan came out. I saw _he_ walked to me and grabbed me from my t shirt. _He_ lift me up. I tried to move. _He _looked at my eyes and throw me again. I crashed and fell again. I felt warm,sticky something liquid on my back. I tried to move my hands but i couldn't.__

I saw somebody. Firstly i think it was _him_ but _he_ is near me . Then i saw David. His eyes was pure white. He is controlling by _him_. He walked to me and looked at Herobrine. He leaned and grabbed me from my back. When he touched i felt a pain. He lift me and took me. He started to walk. I don't know where was he taking me. But i know i won't see outside again. _Never._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a dream i had. Me and my insane dreaming abilities... Heh...
> 
> Sorry if there is any wrongs...
> 
> Hope you peoples liked it.


End file.
